El amor no se compra
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: De cómo Draco Malfoy aprendió que el amor de ella no se compraba, al contrario él debia regalarselo, para... One salido de la frase: El amor no se compra, se regala.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling

**Nota:** Adoro a este par. Siempre sacan mi lado cursi (?, por eso los amodoro.

**Advertencia:** Eh... ¿Fantasmas? es que por ahi sale mencionada Myrtle, y pues un poco empalagoso en realidad. Ya juzguen ustedes.

* * *

**El amor no se compra**

Si algo había aprendido Draco Malfoy sobre el amor era que era incondicional. Increíblemente su profesora en el amor, era un año menor que él, sin embargo eso no le impedía su gran conocimiento sobre la vida, la muerte y el amor.

La primera vez que Draco miró a Luna. Sí, a Luna, a ella y no a la desquiciada persona de la que solía burlarse, fue luego de una amena charla con Myrtle. Contra todo pronóstico la chica rubia había entrado en los lavabos de chicas buscando a la fantasma, pues al parecer era la única que le comprendía.

Ese día se escondió. La puerta de un lavabo se convirtió en su salvación, ya que de ser descubierto su reputación se iría al caño. Y fue entonces cuando observó a la rubia hablando con la fantasma.

Se mostraba tan serena, tan tranquila, como si Myrtle la reconfortara, al igual que lo hacía con él. Y en ese momento la vio. No, no a la lunática Lovegood, la vio a ella a Luna Lovegood. Una chica de cabellera rubia, simpática, carismática, inteligente y tan necesitada de los consejos de Myrtle como él.

La segunda vez no tuvo tanta fuerte y antes de que pudiera huir ella lo detuvo con su voz.

_ —__Hola, Draco Malfoy._— no sólo lo había visto, sino que además lo había reconocido. Estaba perdido, de eso estaba seguro.

Su cuerpo volteó tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando su cerebro había dado la orden. Supo esto cuando Luna Lovegood estuvo frente a sí.

_ —__Hola, Lovegood_.— respondió sin saber muy bien por qué.

Y lo siguiente a eso fue confuso incluso para él. La chica le había sonreído, le había hablado e incluso se había abierto con él, le contó todas sus inquietudes, tanto a él como a Myrtle, les contó su deseo de encontrar al Snorcka de Asta Arrugada, les contó de torposolos y de nargles.

Draco estaba realmente sorprendido y confundido. Nunca había tenido una amiga de ese tipo, la chica era muy comunicativa e incluso soltaba verdades sin querer, pero que calaban en lo más hondo del ser.

La siguiente vez que se vieron en el baño de Myrtle, él no estaba seguro de número de veces que se habían visto en aquel lugar Luna y él. Quizás unas diez, tal vez unas veinte, podría llegar a unas treinta, realmente no lo sabía, y mucho menos le importaba.

Aquella mañana había tenido una gran disyuntiva, se había hallado en una gran encrucijada, aunque luego de una forma arrogante había encontrado la situación.

¿Qué podía perturbar la mañana del príncipe de las serpientes? Era sencillo, aquél día era el cumpleaños de Luna, y su disyuntiva se encontraba en que no halló que regalarle. La rubia era una chica tan extraña, de gustos estrambóticos y aspecto soñador merecía un buen regalo, pero después de ver tantos catálogos, no hubo ni siquiera un solo objeto que le hiciera sentirse conforme.

Y decidió que le daría algo personal. Algo que había estado ansiando desde hace algunos días, algo que sabía nadie había hecho y algo que hacía volar su ego al saber que sería el primero. Y no sólo eso, sería el único. De eso él se aseguraba.

Fue en un gran punto de exasperación que no habría regalo, o fortuna alguna que le hicieran obtener una sonrisa de la rubia, un gesto o quizás un abrazo. No. No podía comprarla, ella no era un objeto, mucho menos una mascota a la que debía mantener contenta con regalos y comida.

No.

Ella era mucho más.

Así que había decidido dar ese paso, que sabía, no tenía vuelta atrás.

Ella llegó al baño a la hora de siempre con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Se notaba que estaba feliz, quizás sus amigos le habían hecho pasar un día ameno, esperaba que su regalo fuera bien recibido, pero a su vez temía su negativa.

Estaba en una encrucijada.

Estaba entre lo que quería y debía hacer, y entre lo que no debería y no quería hacer.

_ —__Hola, Draco_.— sonrió ella, feliz.

Y fue allí que todos sus miedos desaparecieron. Simplemente cumpliría sus sueños, no importaba cuanto les costasen, quería ser el primero y nadie se lo impediría.

_ —__Feliz cumpleaños, Luna_._—_ fue lo único que dijo.

Y luego, como en cámara lenta, fue acercándose a la rubia. Esta seguía sonriendo y él, por primera vez, le sonreía en vuelta. Sentía que estaban demasiado lejos, pero a la misma vez tan cerca.

Entonces la besó. Simplemente tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, ladeó la cabeza y la besó.

Y ella correspondió el beso. Sí, bien de una manera tímida e inexperta, pero lo hizo.

Y esto lo hizo sentir el joven más feliz del universo.

Fue justo en el momento en que culminó el beso, en que se separó de Luna y en que ésta lo abrazó para impedirlo que lo entendió. No. Mentía, fue en el exacto momento en que ella dijo aquellas palabras que siempre recordaría y siempre amaría.

Porque era lo que él sentía, aunque no lo dijera, pero lo demostraría.

_ —__Estoy enamorada de ti, Draco Malfoy._

Y fue justo allí que comprendió que el amor no es algo que se pueda comprar, al contrario era algo que se debía regalar.

_End_


End file.
